Tears
by Mail And Mihael Keehl
Summary: Becoming pregnant is the one thing that L's upcoming successors should not get. Warning MPreg. MattxMello
1. Morning Sickness

**A/N: I don't own Death Note or any of the characters. Please Read and Review!**

--

" Come on! Deeper! Faster! Ngh!"

" Heh, look at those dirty words coming out of your mouth," his lover chuckled, but complied giving his uke what he needed.

" Shut…Ugh…up...Ahh…Matt," Mello grounded at each thrust. After a few more thrusts from the red head, both bodies were spent.

" That was great, Mello," the red head replied panting, pulling out of his lower. He collapsed next to him and sighed.

" Whatever, Matt," Mello replied sleepily.

--

The next morning the birds were chirping happily and the two lovers slept peacefully behind closed curtains. The alarm clock on their bedside table rang and a pale arm snaked from under the covers and shut the noise off.

" Mello? Neh Mello, its morning. Wake up," Matt replied nudging the blond with his foot. Mello stirred but didn't wake.

" Come on, Mels. It's breakfast and I'm hungry! Now come on!"

" I'm tired…let me sleep for a few more minutes," the blond muttered into his pillow.

" Well, after what had happened last night, no wonder you're tired," Matt whispered and got out of bed. When he had finished changing clothes and getting himself sparkly clean, the blond was still in bed. The red head sighed and walked over to the blond, yanking the covers off and exposing pale flesh. Blood immediately rushed up his cheeks and burst out through his nose. The gamer quickly turned around after yanking the covers back over the blond,

" Mels, hey Mels. Wake up would you?"

" Mmmm…few more minutes…" Mello muttered,

" You had your few minutes, Mello. Now get up!" Matt argued. The blond got up painstakingly and picked up his discarded pants and pulled them on. Then he went into the bathroom where he showered and brushed his teeth. It had been 30 minutes and Mello didn't show up. Matt walked up to the bathroom door and knocked on it,

" Mel, you okay in there? You didn't fall in the toilet did you?" No response from the other side, the gamer let his instinct kick in and he burst through the door and there he was sitting on the potty with his pants at his ankles.

" WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING, MATT?!" Mello screeched, face burning with embarrassment.

" Sorry!" Matt closed the door and replied, " well it's your fault, Mels. You didn't answer me,"

" Screw you Matt. Who answers when they're doing their business?"

" Apparently I do?" Matt answered as he heard the flush and the sink water running.

" Well that's you, now get out of my way," the blond grunted opening the door and then pushing pass the gamer.

--

The Wammy kids gathered in the long dining room where the table was set with fine china. Students sat at the table when Mello and Matt entered the room. The kitchen staff brought in bacon and eggs sunny side up, some toast and orange juice. Mello wrinkled his nose,

" Where's the chocolate peoples?"

" Mello, you know as well as we do that chocolate and breakfast don't mix. Why don't you follow L's example?" Roger replied and the blond took a look at his successor. He was sitting on his chair at the head of the table, his knees to his chest. L was picking at the egg and eating his toast at the same time,

" Fine," Mello retorted and reached for some toast when bile rose in his throat, he made a little muffled sound. Roger almost immediately dropped the pitcher of orange juice,

" Oh, Kami-san…" Mello ran out of the room and to the toilet, where he hunched over the bowl and retched. Matt sat in his seat, stunned,

' _Mels…?_'

--

**A/N: OOOOOHHHH! Cliffhanger… if that's what you like to call it… Well, sorry if it's short, I just wanted to get this out of my head as quick as possible before I forget it. (Sweatdrop)**


	2. I'm Pregnant?

**A/N: Sorry for the late update! I wasn't allowed on until now. So…read and review please!**

--

Sounds of retching were heard from the bathroom as Matt got closer,

" Mels? You alright in there?"

Splats of the blond's stomach contents went on for a few more seconds until the gamer heard the toilet flushing. He stepped back and Mello walked out, wiping his mouth off with a tissue paper.

" What happened?" Matt wondered.

" I just felt queasy, it's nothing to worry about. Let's eat," Mello brushed it off and walked past him. Matt shrugged and walked back into the dining room after the blond. They sat down and Roger spoke up,

" After breakfast, I would like Mello to accompany me to my office." The blond looked up at the head of the table,

" Why?"

" I need to confirm something. Don't worry, it won't take less than 5 minutes at most," the man assured him.

" Hmm…" Mello turned back to his food and almost retched at the smell. He stopped and scooted his seat out. Matt looked up at his lover,

" What's wrong now?"

" I just realized that I'm not hungry at the moment," Mello stated and looked over at Roger,

" I'm going to the office," then Mello left the room.

--

After breakfast at the dining room, Roger could only play the same scene over and over again. It was just how his sister was when she had found out that she was pregnant. Mello, a boy in his teens and pregnant? He had to figure out if this boy is or not. He turned the knob to the door of his office and found the blond fiddling with his stuff,

" Mello, sit down please." Mello looked over at the door and sat down in the seat at the desk.

" So what did you want to talk to me about? My grades? Don't worry, I got it all figure out," Mello replied.

" That's not what I wanted to talk to you about, Mello. I want to ask you something prior to this morning," Roger cleared his throat as he settled into his seat.

" Okay…? What is it?" Mello wondered.

" Are you pregnant, Mello?" Roger stated and Mello shot up in his seat,

" What the hell are you saying, old man!? A guy can't get pregnant. You know that!"

" No, I don't know that. Well, this morning, it seems to me that you have morning sickness. That's a sign that you're pregnant," Roger explained.

" Or…maybe I ate something bad last night. I can't be pregnant. There's no way that I can be pregnant," Mello argued.

" Well, have you had sex this past week with someone?" Roger inquired. Mello immediately blushed,

" Why would I want to tell an old geezer like you my sex life?"

" Don't be embarrassed, Mello. We're the only ones here. So tell me, have you?" Roger pestered. Mello sighed with a huge blush on his cheeks,

" Yes,"

Roger nodded, " Then you wouldn't mind taking a pregnancy test?"

" Hell no! I'm not pregnant and that's that!" Mello shouted and walked out of the room.

--

Mello thought about what Roger said and decided to take a detour to the library and do a little research. He went into the aisle where books about pregnancy were supposed to be and found some books. He sat in the aisle and began reading about how pregnancy happened and what were the symptoms of it,

" …Absent symptoms such as morning sickness, is the only visible sign of a pregnancy," Mello thought about it,

' _What the hell's morning sickness?_' He turned the page until he looked in the index for the word "morning sickness" and found it. Turning to the page, he read up about it,

"…A pregnancy sickness where the person experiences nausea and vomits due to sensitivity of odors."

' _Aww hell no. I'm pregnant!!_' Mello blanched and felt the room spin before he blacked out.

--

**A/N: And…that's it for today! Sorry for making this chapter short also. My apologies and off to the reviews! Oh! I forgot to say that the information that Mello got out of the books were from Wikipedia. I just typed in Pregnancy and looked for the information. Just thought I let you know that.**


	3. The End Of The Road

**A/N: Sorry for the late update! I was um...busy with a new fic because I just thought it needed a new story posted up. Please read and review! Thanks!**

--

" Mello? Mello?"

" Hush, Matt. He's sleeping," a gruff voice spoke.

" Sorry," Matt whispered. He looked at the sleeping blond, it was only minutes earlier had he found Mello unconscious on the library floor. The doctor replied that it was due to stress and it was the reason he had suddenly passed out. They also leaked out a little information that Mello was definitely pregnant.

When Matt found out about it, he wanted to make sure and so this was why he was trying to wake the blond up when Roger quieted him. The old man took the red head outside into the hospital hallway,

" Why don't I get you something to drink, huh?"

" Mello's pregnant? H-How?" Matt wondered. Roger couldn't tell whether the boy was ecstatic or traumatized by the news.

" Don't worry about it. I'm sure Mello would tell you more about it when he wakes up, all right? I'm going to go now. L and Watari want to discuss something with me. Will you be all right by yourself here?" Roger wondered. Matt just nodded and Roger left. Matt sat down on a bench and pulled out his Gameboy before stopping. He then pocketed his device and sighed.

--

Mello woke up to an unfamiliar room. He sat up a little too quickly and the room spun. The blond placed a hand to his head, hopefully to stop the spinning. Then a smell of disinfectant reached his nose; it was the smell of a hospital. How he hated hospitals.

' _What am I doing here? All I remember was blacking out because I found out that I'm pregnant…That's right. God, what will Matt think of me now?_' Mello groaned inwardly, covering his face in his hands. A thought then occurred to him; he had to get out. He had to tell the nurse, the doctor, heck the whole staff to not tell Matt or anyone else that he was pregnant.

Mello pulled out the needle from his arm and winced at the pain before throwing off the covers. He scanned the room of his clothes and found them at the foot of the bed. He immediately changed into his clothes and threw the makeshift gown onto the messed up bed. Mello shuffled towards the door, but before he could turned the knob, the door opened to reveal Matt on the other side.

--

Matt was thinking outside when he heard some shuffling inside the room. Quirking an eyebrow, he stood up and walked towards the door. The sounds of footsteps came closer and Matt opened the door to see Mello.

" You shouldn't be up, Mello. The doctor said that you could go tomorrow. So go back and rest," Matt argued, blocking the blond from exiting the hospital room.

" Move, Matt. You know how much I hate hospitals. I want to get out of here as soon as possible," Mello stated.

" Mello, think of the baby—" Matt stopped and covered his mouth with his hand. Mello narrowed his eyes at the gamer,

" You know about… Who the hell told you? Roger? Or was it the doctor? I'll strangle them!" Mello made a move to kill whoever exposed his secret, but Matt held the blond back.

" NO! Don't…Why…Why didn't you tell me that you were pregnant, Mels?" Matt wondered, placing both hands on his lover's shoulders.

" I didn't know how you would react. Considering how I reacted when I first found out about it. I was hysterical, I was denying how I could be pregnant. I didn't want myself to believe that I was. I was afraid you would act the same," Mello spoke softly. Matt let the blond rest his head on his shoulders,

" You should know me better than that, Mels. I'm really glad that you're having my baby," Matt replied softly while stroking the blond strands of Mello's hair.

" You're not thinking that it's weird how a guy is pregnant?" Mello wondered. Matt laughed,

" No…" Matt then stopped, " wait…yeah. I am a bit curious. Just how do guys do it?"

" MATT!" Mello cried.

" Sorry," Matt replied, smiling a bit.

--

Roger was in a meeting back at the Orphanage with Watari and L. They were discussing Mello's weird situation.

" Roger, I think it's best that you tell Mello of the news. He has to know the rules and abide by them if he's ever going to become one of my successors," L stated plucking the candied cherry from the top of his sundae and popped it into his mouth.

" I understand, L. I will inform him about it once he gets out of the hospital," Roger stated and he excused himself out of the room.

--

Back to Matt and Mello, they were at the front desk paying the bill for Mello's stay and they were off in Matt's convertible. They had hope that when they got back to the Orphanage that the pregnant issue wouldn't raise such a fuss. Apparently, it did.

" Mello? Is it true that you're pregnant?" a boy named Odd replied. He had short brown hair and golden-yellow eyes.

" Who the hell told you?" Mello growled. The boy smiled,

"No one," and he skipped off down the hallway. Mello was about to go off after the boy but someone down the other side of the hallway had called his name. It was Roger.

" Come to my office, Mello. You too, Matt. I think you need to hear this as much as Mello does."

The two lovers looked at each other in confusion before following the old man into his office. Roger told them to sit down in the chairs and they did. He cleared his throat before saying,

" Mello, I just spoke with L. He thinks with you being pregnant that you won't be second in line or able to run for L's successor any more."

" You're kidding. Tell me you're kidding, Roger. Mello has to…he has to be able to run for L's successor. W-Why can't he?" Matt replied. Roger sighed,

" It's like I said. L doesn't want someone who is pregnant to be his successor." Mello was quiet and Matt knew that he was having a harder time than he was right now.

" There must be some way that Mello could still be L's successor," Matt replied. Roger again sighed,

" There is one thing," Roger started and he looked over at the blond, "but you two have to agree on it together."

" Anything! Please tell us so Mello's not dropping out of the race," Matt replied anxiously.

" Mello," Roger directed his attention over to the quiet boy,

" Answer me this, will you keep your baby and not become one of L's next successors? Or do you want to have an abortion and stay in second rank? Which will you choose?"

" What?! You've got to be kidding, Roger! Why would he have to make a decision like that?" Matt cried.

" It has to be done. But I will give you a day to think it over. Tomorrow, I will wait for your answer. You may go," Roger replied opening the door to his office. Matt helped the stun blond out of his seat and walking pass the old man.

" I'm sorry, Matt," Roger apologized.

" I'm not the one who needs to be apologized right now," Matt stated harshly and walked out with Mello.

--

**A/N: OOOOHHH…So what do you think Mello should do? Keep the baby or have an abortion and continue to be L's successors?**


	4. Your Choice: Abortion Or Keeping?

**A/N: Okay, this chapter will be based on what your reviews told me. So…don't get mad at me if you don't like Mello and Matt's choice. Please read and review!**

**--**

It was about midnight and the two lovers were awake. They were determining what they were going to do with their baby.

" I should just give it up, just thinking about raising a combination of a chocoholic and a gamer just freaks me out," Mello replied jokingly.

" What are you saying, Mello!" Matt cried, " are you implying that we get an abortion?"

" It's not as bad as it sounds, Matt," Mello replied. Matt looked like he was about to bust a vein,

" Not as bad? Are you kidding?! We're talking about our blood being born into a baby and you don't care who picks it up and does with it? I won't stand for it! We're keeping the baby, Mello and anything you say can and will be used against you in the court of law," Matt stated. The blond quirked a brow,

" We're taking this to court?" Matt growled,

" Yes! We're keeping the baby and if you say otherwise, I'll have to use force if I have to!"

" Okay, stop. Before you go into your court mode… I didn't mean that we have to give up our baby for real. We'll just tell Roger that we will have an abortion...""

"…But we'll keep the baby instead!" Matt concluded.

" Yes," Mello replied.

" Omg, Mello! I knew you weren't that heartless! I mean, you're the mother—" Matt was cut off with a palm to his face, his arms were still outstretched for a hug.

" Hell no!" Mello stated, his eyebrow twitching.

" Huh?" Matt blinked, hands falling to his side.

" No way will I be acknowledged as the baby's mother," the blond grounded out.

" But why not?" Matt wondered.

" Because I'm not even a mom, Matt! If you like the word 'mother' so much, why don't you be the baby's mother?" Mello replied angrily.

" But I'm not the one giving it life, you are. Therefore, it is natural to call you the mother and me the father," the hacker beamed. Mello glowered,

" I hate you."

" I love you too, Mels."

--

" So have you decided, Mello? Matt?"

" Yes, we did, Roger. We decided to have an abortion," Matt replied, a bit sadly. The old man gave a bit of a frown and walked towards the two teenagers,

" I know it's hard. But you did good to keep Mello's position," Roger replied giving a pat on the hacker's back.

" Yes…" Matt replied.

" Okay, I'll tell the news to L and Watari," Roger then left the office.

" Heh, the old man's gone senile. Who in their right mind would give up the life of their child? Seems pathetic to me," Mello replied sarcastically.

--

" L, good news. Mello and Matt decided to have an abortion and will keep participating to become your successors," Roger announced.

" I see, good," L stirred his coffee, then dropping a good amount of sugar cubes into the china cup before stirring the scalding liquid again. Roger was about to leave when L spoke up,

" Roger, would it be okay if I install a camera in their room?"

" Whatever for, L?" Roger wondered.

" I believe there is more to this than we thought. They're not the type to let go of something that is their own. You know that," L replied, taking a sip of his sugary coffee. Roger thought and then nodded,

" All right, if you insist," Roger replied.

" Oh! And don't let them know," L added.

--

**9:06AM AND CLASS HAS STARTED…**

L walked into the room that was Mello's and Matt's. He stood in the middle of the room, looking around for a good spot to place the camera. It was then that he spotted the item. Immediately placing the small camera in, L then left the room.

Back in his room, he set up his laptop where the image of the two teenage boy's room covered the screen.

' _Let's see what they're really up to,_' L thought.

--

**10:27AM AND MORNING CLASS IS OVER…**

" Phew! I'm pooped. Chemistry's really hard now. I have to learn the first 20 elements on the periodic table," Matt stated falling on his bed. (1)

" Hmm, that's easy. Try doing Calculus. (2) That's what I have to learn if I'm ever going to beat Near," Mello replied dumping his books onto the computer table.

" Calculus? Ew," Matt replied, taking out his DS from under his pillow.

" I know, I have to learn Limits, Derivatives and Anti-Derivatives," Mello replied exasperatedly.

" What the hell are derivatives? And, is that even a word?" Matt wondered his eyes wide.

" Derivatives is a measurement of how a function changes when the value of its imput changes…" Mello explained.

" Okay stop! You're making my brain hurt, just do your homework Mello," Matt cried.

" Hmm…" the blond smirked and he began working on his math homework.

--

After watching the conversation between Mello and Matt, L wanted to fall asleep. But he kept at it until…

**6:45PM MELLO AND MATT'S BEDROOM (ABOUT TO FALL ASLEEP)**

' _Hey, Mello?"_

" _Yeah, Matt?"_

" _What do you think our baby will be?"_

" _I don't know."_

" _What if it's a girl. What would you call it, Mels?"_

" _Well, what if it's a boy, Matt?"_

" _I meant, hypothetically. What would their names be?"_

" _I don't know. We'll have to see once they're born,"_

" _Okay! I think it'll be fun to be parents once in a while."_

L stopped eating his candied cherries.

' _Did Matt just say…parents?_'

BEEP!

" You called, L-sama?"

" Yes, Watari. I would like you to take Mello and Matt off the roster for becoming my next in line successors," L stated.

" Yes, L-sama. I will do it right away."

BEEP!

L looked at the two figures sleeping on the screen,

' _Gotcha._'

--

**A/N: Sorry it's short! But yeah...I just started this chapter today...so..if it's a bit rushed...then it is.**

**(1) Yeah, I have a Chemistry Exam coming up and I need to study the first 20 elements on the Periodic table. Just to remind me that I should. Heh..**

**(2) I took Calculus before and I think I fried my brain taking the class. Doesn't mean that you shouldn't take the class. But I'm just saying that it's HARD.**


	5. A Lie Found Out

**Clack…Clack…**

The footsteps stopped in front of a bulletin board in the lobby and students gathered. Watari posted up what looked like a new roster for becoming L's next successor. Near was at the top as always, but Akira Sho who was 4th ranked before, was now pushed up to 2nd ranked. The students were wondering what had happened to Mello and Matt.

Upon going to breakfast, the gamer and his chocoholic companion noticed a crowd of students at the bulletin board. One of them, a girl had spotted the two and ran up to them. They had noticed that it was Sherry,

" Mello! Matt! Come! You're not going to believe this!" The two lovers followed the brunette girl over to the crowd, " Make way you guys! Matt and Mello need to see this!" The kids all moved to the side so that Matt and Mello could see what was posted up there. It was the roster sheet of L's successors in rank formation and they couldn't find their names in the list.

" Where are our names? And why aren't I in second place?!" Mello was hyperventilating.

" Mello, Mello. You've got to calm down," Matt told the blond. Mello was breathing to fast and he felt that the chocoholic blond could go into a heart attack.

" Why isn't…" Mello's eyes rolled back and his body slackened. Matt immediately held Mello up from falling; the blond had fainted.

" Mello!!" Matt cried. He carried the blond bridal style and rushed him to the nurse's office. Matt placed Mello on the makeshift bed and the nurse told he that Mello needed to rest there for a while and that he needed to get to class. The gamer took one last look at the blond before hurrying out of the room.

--

While walking back, he passed by the teacher's office. He found L there. Matt strode inside and L looked up,

" Oh, hello Matt. What can I do for you?"

" You can tell me what's up with the roster," Matt replied. The detective just placed a finger at his lip,

" There's nothing up with the roster. You must be imagining things, Matt."

" I'm not imaging! Tell me why my name and Mello's aren't up on the roster? Didn't we tell you that we were aborting the baby?!" Matt cried.

" Did you expect me to believe that?" L replied. Matt didn't understand,

" What do you mean? You think we lied?"

" That is definitely what I think and I have proof of that. Would you like to listen?" L stated and without an answer from the gamer, L pressed a button on a recorder:

**' _Hey, Mello?"_**

**" _Yeah, Matt?"_**

**" _What do you think our baby will be?"_**

**" _I don't know."_**

**" _What if it's a girl. What would you call it, Mels?"_**

**" _Well, what if it's a boy, Matt?"_**

**" _I meant, hypothetically. What would their names be?"_**

**" _I don't know. We'll have to see once they're born,"_**

**" _Okay! I think it'll be fun to be parents once in a while."_**

Matt stood there stunned as he recognized the voice of Mello's and his,

" How'd you…?"

" Just the thought of you and Mello giving up a child was beyond normal. What kind of person gives up their child so that they could keep their job? So I looked into the matter and this is what I found out. You should've told me the truth and tell me that you wanted to keep the baby," L replied a bit disappointed.

" Even if we told you that we wanted to keep the baby, then what about our ranks as your successors? We didn't want to lose those ranks to someone else! We worked so hard to be placed in those ranks, please! You have to understand why we chose what we did!" Matt cried.

" I'm sorry, Matt," L apologized.

" Why is having a baby so against the code of becoming your successor?" Matt wondered desperately.

" It's easy, you can't balance family and work at the same time, especially not when that someone is the mother," L answered.

" Then if it's the mother that you're concerned, why take me off the roster too?"

" You have to support the family as the father," L stated.

" But Mello's the father too! Could you at least give Mello his position back? His life rides on that rank. I don't care about mines, as long as Mello get's his second rank back. You've got to understand that it's all what Mello thinks about!" Matt reasoned.

**Knock…Knock…**

" Matt, I think it's time for class," Watari replied by the door. Matt walked out of the room in silence and left to class.

" Will you reconsider your decision, L-sama?" the old man wondered. The dark haired detective sat in his weird pose and picked up his coffee, thinking.

" We'll see…"

--

Matt sat through his science class in deep thought. How could L do such a thing and here he had thought that L was one of the good guys. But in this case, he was exactly the opposite of what Matt and Mello knew as their idol.

The class was a bore; he just wanted to get back to L and asked if he had come to a decision yet. But for now, he had to check up on Mello first and his baby. The bell rang signaling lunch and the red head went over to the nurse's office. He knocked on the door before entering. The nurse was at her desk, writing things down. She turned to look at the person and found that it was just Matt.

" Oh, hello Matt. Mello's awake right now, but he won't be able to leave just yet. You guys can talk, I'm going out for my lunch break now. Be good," the nurse hinted and Matt blushed.

" Matty?"

" Yeah, Mels?" Matt replied, brushing the curtains aside. Mello was propped up against the pillow in a sitting position and there was a tray of uneaten food on his lap.

" Was it all a dream?" Mello replied almost tiredly. Matt could only feel guilt. He had to get Mello's position back if it was the last thing he'd do.

" What are you talking about, Mels? Did you hit your head to?" Matt joked. The blond continue to stare ahead. The red head cleared his throat,

" You didn't have lunch yet? Here, do you want me to feed you?"

" I'm not hungry, Matt."

" WHO CARES IF YOU'RE HUNGRY! YOU HAVE TO EAT FOR OUR BABY!" Matt shouted. Mello flinched at the harsh tone inflicted at him. But what the red head was saying was the truth. He had to keep the baby within him, healthy. The blond reached out for the spoon, but it was taken away by the hacker.

" Matt?" Mello wondered.

" I'll feed you," Matt offered. Mello snatched the tray back, his face flushed,

" Hell no! I can feed myself!"

" Looks like you're back to normal," Matt smiled happily.

" Shut up, Matt," Mello grumbled.

--

The lone detective sat at his desk, thinking back 10 years ago,

**Flashback**

" _You're what, L?!" Watari cried. The dark haired teen stared at his caretaker,_

" _Do I have to repeat myself? I said I'm pregnant with Kira's baby."_

_The old man almost had a heart attack,_

" _How? When?"_

" _How? Easy, we fucked—"L answered but was cut off,_

" _L-sama!!" Watari cried. The teen continued to stare ahead._

" _I want you to make a decision, L. Will you keep the baby or will you give it up for work?" Watari asked._

**End of Flashback**

The chair creaked as the dark haired detective got out of his seat and walked out of the room. He walked over to a room in particular and knocked on it. No answer. Then he continued his way over to the nurse's office, and asked if they were there. The brunette nodded and knocked on the door to the room where the patient was held.

" What is it you want, L?" Matt replied, seeing the detective enter the room. Mello immediately withdrew into his shell upon seeing his idol.

" I have the answer to your question, Mail Jeevas."

--

**A/N: Okay, if that was a cliffhanger…then I did my job in ending this chapter on a good note. If not…so sue me. Okay, don't sue me. It was supposed to be sarcastic. Anyway, please read and review! Much appreciated!**


	6. Celebration

**A/N: Someone suggested I add more fluff and I took that suggestion and produced this! Please read and review!**

--

" Answer what question? Matt, what is L talking about?" the blond wondered. The red head continue to stare at his idol, waiting for his answer.

" I decided to let Mello keep his rank and drop yours. Also, I'm letting you keep your baby too," L answered.

" Really, L?" Matt couldn't believe his ears. Was L reconsidering his decision?

" Yes, I always keep my word."

**Flashback**

" _Don't worry, I already thought of that. I've decided to break it off with Kira and let him have the baby. I will have nothing to do with my baby and Kira ever again," L stated in almost a calm matter._

" _Are you sure that's your final decision?" Watari concluded. The dark haired teen nodded,_

" _It is." _

_Later that day, L met up with Kira and told him of the news. The brown haired boy was devastated, hurt. He could never understand what being the top detective of Japan meant for the dark haired teen. Kira wanted to go and talk to Watari of the matter, but L stated that it was his decision to do this._

" _Why, L?I thought having a family meant everything to you?" Kira stated._

" _I used to think that. But realizing now, my job is more important than anything," L replied. It was hard to take in, but Kira knew that it was for the best._

" _If you're sure, L. I'll take custody of the baby after it's born. Don't worry about it," the brown haired teen assured the detective._

" _Thank you for understanding, Kira."_

_A month had passed and the baby was born. It was a boy, in which L decided to name before he left it all for Kira…_

_Mail Jeevas. Born on February 1, 1990._

_L wanted to change his decision when he first held his baby, but decided against it. The last he saw of Matt was when he left the hospital that day…_

_**Five Years Ago…**_

" _L-sama…"_

" _What is it, Watari?" the dark haired detective replied. He looked up from his documents displayed on his desk._

" _Kira lay him on our doorstep along with a letter," the old man answered. L dropped his mug of coffee at the mention of his ex-lover's name._

" _K-Kira came by here? Drop off whom?" L didn't know what to think, what could Kira possibly come back for?_

" _I believe your child, L-sama."_

_L rushed out of the room and over to Roger's office. There stood in the middle of the room a boy about 13 years of age. He had reddish-brown hair; on the crown of his head laid a pair of goggles. He was wearing a white and black striped shirt and cut up jeans. There was no doubt about it; it was definitely his child, Mail. He wanted to call out to his child, but he couldn't. Would he even know who he is?_

" _Oh, there you are L. I was just about to find someone to look for you. This will be our new member to the Orphanage, Mail Jeevas. But his alias will be Matt. Matt," Roger announced to the detective. Then he looked at the teenage boy,_

" _Matt, this is L."_

**End of Flashback**

' _As a parent, I promised that I will do the best for you. And so, I will let you have your child._' L thought. Matt and Mello looked at each other, relief washed over them.

" Omg, thank you, L!" Matt cried rushing over to the older man and hugged him. The detective hesitantly patted the red head, savoring the bond between father and son.

" You don't know how much that means to me, L," Mello replied.

" No worries, Mello. Just rest well. You have to be healthy for your baby as well," L stated. Mello nodded understandingly,

" I will."

--

" You know, once we get you out of here, let's have a celebration," Matt announced to the blond. Mello looked up at the red head, wondering what was going on in his brain right now.

" What kind of celebration would that be?" Mello wondered.

" Oh, you'll see once we get you out," Matt smirked.

" You're dirty, you know that?" Mello grounded out.

" It must've rubbed off from you," the red head joked.

" Shut up, Matt."

The next morning, one of the nurses that was in charge of Mello's care, came upon the two lovers sleeping side by side on the small, cramped bed. She stood there aghast; this couldn't be good for the mother of the baby! She stomped over to the couple and yanked the red head that had his arms around Mello out of bed. Matt woke up suddenly at the jerk on his sleeves. He tumbled out of the small bed and onto the cold tiled floor.

" What the heck?!"

" You should know better than to sleep with him! Especially in this cramped bed! You'll make air harder to reach the baby if you keep doing this," the nurse cried.

" Sorry, I just didn't want to leave his side," Matt confessed.

" Well, consider this a warning. He's ready to leave once he wakes up, all right?" the nurse stated after checking the blond's condition. Matt nodded,

" Yes, ma'am."

Matt walked outside the room to a vending machine where he saw his idol there. He was slouching a bit, much like his usual posture. The detective spotted the gamer,

" Oh, good morning, Matt."

" Morning, L. Did you have a good night's rest as well?" the red head wondered.

" Not tonight. I had…a lot on my mind. On the other hand, I'm glad that you had a good night's rest Matt," L stated punching a button and the machine gave a clank before the item presented itself at the bottom in the slot. The dark haired detective bent down to retrieve his morning snack; strawberry shortcake.

" Uh…thanks," Matt answered awkwardly.

" By the way, are you getting something to eat for Mello? Don't mind me; I'm on my way now. Take good care of Mello and your baby," L stated and then walked off.

' _That was weird…Oh well, I got to get Mello something to eat or he'll go ballistic!_' Matt thought when he purchased three chocolate bars and walked back to the room with them.

_--_

" Where the hell were you, Matt?" Mello grounded out, then he spotted the chocolate bars in Matt's hands, " Are those for me?"

" Of course," Matt stated bluntly, handing them over to the blond who consumed them instantly.

" So, am I ready to get out of this dump?" Mello wondered. Matt nodded,

" Yeah. Here, let me help you get into your clothes." The red head was stopped by a glare from the blond,

" What?"

" Get out, Matt," Mello stated, his eye twitching.

" But I've already seen--" Matt was cut off by a push towards the doorway.

" I swear, you say the most embarrassing things," the blond mumbled and pushed the red head out into the hallway, then closed the door in his face.

--

Once Mello had changed back to his usual clothing, he and Matt went to the receptionist to pay for the blond's bills. They had arrived back at the Orphanage minutes later and were swamped with kids.

" Are you all right, Mello?" a girl asked.

" Tch," Mello replied and continued walking back to the room he shared with Matt.

" Don't worry about Mello. He's all right now. But I'd advise you and the others to bother him for this whole week," Matt stated and then leaned close to them and whispered,

" He's a bit moody. I think he has PMS." The kids all laughed.

" MATT!!" Mello's voice blared. The red head looked down the hallway where the blond was waiting,

" HURRY IT UP!"

" Ja!" Matt cried and then ran over to the blond, where they continued back to their room.

" Ahhh…I finally can sleep in my own bed. Those hospital beds are hard and firm. I hate it," Mello voiced his opinion. Matt let out a little chuckle,

" Even though you slept like a baby?"

" Shut up, I was not."

" You were," Matt smiled happily.

" So what's this about the celebration, Matt?" Mello reminded the gamer.

" You still remember it?" Matt laughed, the blond blushed.

" No…I just thought you were keeping your word about it," Mello hesitantly confessed.

" Well, the celebration can wait until later."

" Why not now?" Mello wondered impatiently.

" Because, it's better if it's later," Matt smirked.

--

" Ahhh…"

" I'm not a kid, Matt. Besides, look at all these beady eyes staring at us. Do you think it's wise to give them a show?" Mello replied. The red head shrugged,

" Who cares as long as you're fed."

" Well, I can feed myself," Mello stated, taking the metal spoon from the gamer and began feeding himself.

" Awww…Mello's being stubborn…" one of the kids pouted.

" Yeah, Mello. You're the moth—"

BOOM!

Mello's right fist had connected with the table, shutting the girl up.

" Understand this, children. I. Am. Not. The. Mother. Nor. Will. I. Ever. Be. Got it?"

" YES SIR, MELLO SIR!" the kids cried. Mello nodded,

" Good."

--

" Don't you think it's kind of mean you had to make the kids scared of you like that? What happens when you have a kid of your own? Will you be like that to them?" Matt wondered as they just finished with their dinner and was now heading back to their bedroom.

" I'll treat my own with utmost care, you know that?" Mello stated. Matt scoffed,

" I don't, Mels. I mean, look at how you treat me."

" Well, that's because you aren't related to me. Therefore, I can treat you any way I want," Mello stated.

" That's so mean of you, Mels," Matt pouted.

" Hmm…that's the way I see it," Mello replied with a shrug.

" Well, then you wouldn't mind if I changed your mind?" Matt smirked, his hand inching towards the hem of his shirt.

" What the heck are you doing, Matt?"

" Giving you a show," the red head answered seductively, pulling the article of clothing over his head showing a pale flat stomach.

--

" That's because you're a yaoi fan, Rei. Of course you think Mello's and Matt's relationship is cute," Reina rolled her eyes at her twin sister.

" Well, sorry for being a yaoi fan while you're a yuri fan," Rei retorted.

" By the way, I wonder what Mello and Matt is doing now?" Reina wondered. A mischievous smirk displayed on Rei's face.

" Let's find out!!" the two dashed down the hallways and up a couple of stairs to the blond's room. Just when they were about to knock on the door, a loud groan and a creak of the bed was heard. Naughty thoughts ran through their heads and immediately got a nosebleed.

" Okay, never mind about checking them out. They have business to attend to," Rei turned around and her sister agreed.

" Yup, let's not interrupt them," Reina replied and the twins went on their way, singing _Joy To The World_.

--

**A/N: OMG!! I'm sorry!! Please forgive me for posting this so late!! I had a writer's block with this so…yeah. Forgive me!! Blame it on the many essays and this huge project I have to do!!**


	7. Pregnancy Symptoms & Mello's Nice Side

**A/N: Sorry for the very late update. I know it has been a month and 21 days since I've last updated this fic and as I have said before, that it would be slow updating. Therefore, the next chapter won't be so easy to write until Christmas break. I hope you guys won't give up on me just yet! So here is the next chapter as a reward for waiting. Please read and review!**

--

The puking wouldn't end, the hours the blond had to wake up just to empty his stomach contents was making the blonde tired to no end. It was annoying beyond compare. The hours he had to make Matt wake up just so that they could go somewhere and ease his food cravings. Mello almost had it with this pregnancy. Oh how he wished it would end.

That morning, Matt woke up yet again without the sight of Mello sleeping cutely next to him. It pained him, Matt just wished that the first few weeks of morning sickness would end. That way, the blond wouldn't need to wake up every few hours because he felt the need to throw up.

The red head got dressed and went down to breakfast, Mello wasn't there either.

" Where's Mello, Rei?" Matt asked one of the twin girls.

" Oh, he's raving the pantry. Said something about pudding," Rei answered.

' _Pudding? When has Mello ever liked pudding?_' the red head thought. He entered through the kitchen door on the opposite end of the room and found Mello sitting on the kitchen floor with his fingers in one of the tapioca pudding cups.

" Mello?" Matt cried. The blond looked up at who was in the doorway; he frowned when he saw that it was only the gamer.

" You're finally awake? Do you know how many times I tried waking you up? Now you got me addicted to tapioca, you bastard. Get me some chocolate right now!" Mello growled. The red head only laughed,

" You know? You don't look very much threatening when you're pregnant."

" GET. ME. CHOCOLATE. NOW!!!" Mello cried. Matt jumped back,

" Fine, fine. But you should stay away from yelling. It might hurt the chance of having the baby; you know how much it hurts to lose someone you care for?"

" No. So you better get me my chocolate now," Mello stated a bit more calmly now. Matt smiled,

" Sure thing. It doesn't hurt to be nice once in a while, huh?"

" Just get the damn chocolate or else I'll show you nice!"

" Maa, maa. Calm down," Matt replied and left to the store for some chocolate bars.

--

The red head arrived at a nearby store and walked over to the candy aisle. He looked through the rows of candies and found what he was looking for; The King Size Hershey's Chocolate Bar. He bought what would be enough for a week, in Mello's case; a hundred bars. Especially since he's pregnant and all, which would mean that the blonde's craving for chocolate would double his original amount. The gamer sighed as he arrived back at the orphanage few minutes later. Matt went straight into the kitchen and found Near there, evidently cleaning the tapioca mess. The white haired boy glared at him,

" Please control him, Matt. I don't want to be the one who always has to clean up his messes."

" Sure," Matt stated, " by the way, where is he?"

" Upstairs waiting for you to bring _that_ to him," Near pointed at the white grocery bag.

" Okay, make sure the kitchen floor is spotless, Near. You know how Roger is," Matt chuckled.

He walked up the stairs to the room where he shared with the blonde and flung open the door. Mello was half naked at the closet. A huge blush graced his features as if a ticking time bomb was ready to blow.

" MATT!!!" the blond cried, covering himself with a white t-shirt.

" It's alright, Mello. It's just me," Matt stated.

" I know that you ass! You could at least knock before you come in! Have some decency, will you?" Mello glowered.

" I do, it's just that you always seem to be dressing whenever I appear, makes me want to--" Matt replied but was cut off with a t-shirt thrown at him.

" Don't you ever finish that sentence, got it? Just because I'm pregnant now, doesn't mean for you to go all romantic on me," Mello cried.

" But you need some loving in times of this and especially later when you're going to be in pain," Matt stated to the blond who had finally finished dressing.

" Tch, just hearing you taking care of me makes me want to gag. I can't see you ever taking care of me," Mello replied. The gamer looked hurt,

" Well, I can always try, right?"

" Please, I'd rather you just stay by my side. Can you do that?" Mello replied softly.

" Anything for you."

--

In the next few days, Mello experienced more dizziness and his back started to hurt like crazy. Therefore, the result of that, he was in bed most of the time, letting Matt do all the work. Making Matt get all the notes he had missed in class, making Matt do the laundry, and making Matt take care all of his chores. The gamer wasn't one to complain, at least the blonde had the time to do his homework rather than let him do it,

" Matt, there's a project due in a few days, right? Since I'm not able to move around freely, do you think you could do it for me?"

Okay, scratch that.

" W-What?! Bu-But Mello! What about my own project that I have to do?!"

" Forget it, you have to do mines first. After all, my rank is above you, therefore it is my grades that are going to get affected the most," the blonde stated at his bed. Matt pouted,

" No fair…"

--

For the past 2 days, Matt was busily running errands on what was needed to put the blonde's project together and going out to take pictures. This irritated the red head even more. He wanted to at least get his project done first, but apparently his priority was that he had to finish Mello's project then if there was any time left at all, finish his.

Matt stretched his arms in front of the computer screen, hearing his bones crack.

" Ahh…just print this and paste it, then Mello's project is done," Matt sighed. He looked up at the time to see that it was already 2 in the morning.

" What?! It's that late already darn! Now I don't have time to start on my project…" Matt replied sadly. He printed the paper and pasted it on the black board covered in decorations and pictures. He walked over to his bed tiredly and slept for the next four hours.

RIIING!!! RIIINNNGGG!!!

" Ugh…" Matt groaned, getting up on his elbows and turn the annoying contraption off. He looked over next to him to see an empty spot.

' _Figures…_' Matt sighed as he got up and suddenly lost his balance.

" Matt?" the voice replied from the doorway of their bedroom. He looked up to see Mello,

" Yeah?"

" Are you okay?" the blonde wondered, the red head nodded

" Yeah, I am."

" Good, cause you have to bring my project to school. I don't want it to be done and left it here," the blonde stated.

" I get it…" Matt drawled, putting a hand to his head. The dizziness had subsided and he got up to change. Once done changing, Matt noticed a board off to the side. He picked it up and opened it, inside was his project.

" Wha—How?" Matt cried flabbergasted.

" Thought you'd want a reward for doing my project," Mello stated by the door.

" You did this for me?"

" Yup."

" Liar!! You just told us what to do while we did all the hard work. Mello's being stingy…" the little boy in a baseball cap retorted angrily, he crossed his hands across his chest, pouting. Matt ruffled the boy's dirty blond hair,

" Okay I'll give you all the credit, Sky. Thank you."

The boy blushed at the affection and looked up at the blonde before sticking out his teeth and ran off with the two girls who tagged along with him.

" Why that little brat," Mello grounded out, shaking a fist in the air. The red head erupted with a laugh and the blonde shot him a look.

" What is it now?"

" Nothing, but you should get yourself back to bed, Mello," Matt stated. The blond smirked,

" And what if I don't want to?"

" Then I'll make you…" The red head captured the blonde's lips in one quick moment, with their minds filled with lust for the other, it stopped when Mello's back hit the softness of the bed. Mello's eyes flew open,

" What the--"

" Looks like my work is done, now get into those covers and I'll be back to give you some lunch once class is done," the red head replied slinging his backpack of his right shoulder and walked out of the room with two projects in his hands.


	8. Just The Beginning

**A/N: Like I promised…I finally updated once I was on my Christmas break. I was kind of stuck as to what I wanted to write in this chappie, so that was another reason why I took so long to produce this. My apologies. Please read and review! Thanks!**

--

Mello lay immobilized in bed and Matt was kind of thankful for that. The one thing that he wasn't thankful was the blonde's constant need to use the restroom. His stomach started to show a bit, confirming that their child was soon to come.

" Maaatt… where's the breakfast!!" the blonde hollered. The door suddenly opened, revealing the white haired boy. Mello twitched,

" And what are _you_ doing here?"

" Matt has entrusted me in taking care of you while he's out on errands," Near stated, walking over to the blonde's bedside and planting the plate of food on the blonde's lap.

" And what errands would that be?" the blonde wondered accusingly.

" The errands that you have entrusted him with," Near replied.

" Which would be?"

" Your eating habits. Clearly Matt had woken up at around four this morning, leaving your bedroom mumbling about egg rolls, dried persimmons, chocolate mousse and something incoherent," Near answered.

" Oh, I remember that part. He still hasn't retrieved those items yet?!" Mello growled.

" It's only been three hours since he last left. I believe the dried persimmons will be hard to get," Near stated leaving the room.

--

" What the hell..? Where the heck are the damn dried persimmons?!" **(1)** Matt stormed down the aisle of the grocery store searching for the dried persimmons. After a second of giving up, the red head headed towards the cashier and asked the lady for the best place to purchase dried persimmons,

" The best place to get dried persimmons would have to be Chinatown."

" Chinatown? Man?! Thank you, ma'am," Matt replied and left back into his red convertible and drove off towards the busy streets. He pulled up next to the dried foods building and got out. He walked into the oriental shop and a strong smell of incense hit his nostrils, making him scrunch his nose in distaste. Matt walked down the aisles and thankfully, found what he was looking for. He sighed and purchased a bagful of the dried fruit and left for the Orphanage.

Once he had arrived there, the house was quiet. He continued his way up to his room that he shared with his blonde. When he came upon the last step, Matt heard retching and he sighed. Knocking on the wooden door to his room, he opened to see Near holding the tin bucket up to Mello's mouth and looking away with black earmuffs on his head.

Matt nearly keeled over at the sight, " Oh my god Near."

" What's so funny, Matt?" Near stated, raising an eyebrow at the laughing gamer who was trying too hard to catch his breath.

" You…look like a panda!!" Matt doubled over in laughter once again.

" I'm glad I could be of amusement to you," Near stated dully. Instead of answering, Matt continued on with his laughter. Mello pushed away the tin bucket full of his disgusting stomach contents and Near left the room with it.

" So did you get the food I asked you to get for me 4 hours ago?" Mello stated, getting right to business. The gamer nodded and held up the grocery bag as confirmation,

" Yup!"

--

" Do those guys really think they could take advantage of me?" Near mumbled as he trudged outside of the Orphanage to dump away the nasty contents known as Mello's. He then walked over to the hose and washed away what was left, putting a clothespin on his nose before working.

" Still being a slave to Mello and Matt?"

" I'm not a slave. Just a friend who helps his friends out," Near answered. The old man chuckled,

" Okay."

Near took another look at the old man before he resumed his work.

--

" Good work, Matt. So tell me, where you got these dried persimmons?" the blonde asked, as he downed his milk and taking another bite of his dried fruit. Matt sat at the desk chair with his legs on both sides; placing his arms on the headrest,

" You would've never guessed," Matt smirked.

" Where?" the blonde wondered.

" Chinatown," Matt stated.

" Yup, never would've guessed it," Mello stated bluntly. Matt smirked,

" Well, so how's the baby Mello?"

" I don't know, Matt," the blonde patted his round belly. Matt's ear suddenly was at his stomach,

" Don't worry, little one. Once you're out, I promise you, your mom will take good care of you. Isn't that right, Mels?"

" You're an embarrassment, Matt. Why are you talking to my stomach?" Mello blushed. The red head looked up at the blonde and smiled,

" 'Cuz, our baby deserves attention too."

--

**A/N: Uggh…sorry if I couldn't put a good ending to this chapter and was a bit short of 200 words. I just thought I'd update on this…so yeah.**

**I got the dried persimmons part from the Kdrama show called Dear Heaven. Lol me copy…XD**


End file.
